


Worthless

by FanTitan



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, I finally watched season 2!, I posted this instead of updating something else :), M/M, Mike is the best boyfriend, Panic Attacks (sort of), Past Eleven/Mike Wheeler, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Will Needs a Hug, post season 1 and 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanTitan/pseuds/FanTitan
Summary: Will still can't get The Upside Down out of his head. He constantly wakes up at nights hunted by the memories of his past. Thankfully, there is Mike who is always there to help him get out of his head.





	Worthless

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the stranger things characters they belong to their creators.

 

Will woke up in a puddle of his sweat. He sat up in his bed, shaking, his mind racing. 

 

He looked over and saw Mike next to him. That was when he remembered that Mike had spent the night. Will tried to calm his breathing but he couldn’t. He looked at Mike and felt a sense of calm. 

Mike lay peacefully next to him, snoring lightly. Will matched his breathing with Mikes and came down from his panic. 

Will rubbed his eyes and tried to remember what had woken him up in the first place. 

Oh yeah...It had been another night terror. 

 

_ Will was running as fast as he could, his feet slapping the hard pavement as he ran away from The Shadow Monster.  He was in The Upside Down. He looked around and heard cries of of the Demogorgon all around him. He began to run faster. Suddenly, he felt it over power him and it began to seep into him. He felt the coldness surround him in an endless void.  _

 

That had been the point in which he had woken up. Fear consumed Will. He bared his head in his arms and took a long shaking breath.  This had not been the first time that this had happened but he still felt shaky. 

 

“Will? What’s wrong?”  

Will turned his head and saw that Mike had half woken up. 

“Nothing Mike. Go back to sleep.” Will said lightly.

Mike raised an eyebrow.“Are you sure your okay?” Mike asked sitting up and taking Wills hand into his. Will gave Mike a shaky smile. 

 

“Yeah. Go back to sleep.”

Mike seemed convinced and layed back down. Will stayed sitting up for a while. He listened for Mike’s light snoring before making his way out of the room. He quietly walked down the hall to the bathroom, not wanting to wake up his mom or Jonathan. 

 

When he got to the bathroom he shut the door lightly and turned on the lights. He turned to the mirror and stared at his reflection. 

 

He noticed his pale skin and eye bags…..his dark eyes.

Will directed his gaze to the reflection of the toilet behind him. He did not want to see his reflection. He swallowed the lump in his throat. 

 

He began to remember how it had felt to have that...thing….inside of him. How it had consumed him...how he has killed those people. He almost had killed his Mom and Jonathan. He had almost killed Mike. 

 

Will looked back at his reflection and saw only a monster. 

 

_ “Worthless” _

He thought. He was so worthless that he let bullies traumatize  him.He was so worthless that he couldn’t escape The Upside Down.   He was so worthless that he had let the  _ thing _ consume him. He was so worthless that he still couldn’t get over  what had happened 2 years ago. 

 

He looked up and saw his bloodshot eyes.

Red. 

 

It was the color he saw when his dad and bullies beat him to the floor. 

It was the color he saw in The Upside Down,  it had been the sky that loomed over him showing The Shadow Monster up above. 

It was the color he saw when he found out that Mike had dated El 2 years back. 

It was he color he saw just before he woke up every night and day.

 

The color he despised so much always seemed to surrounded him. 

 

“Will?”

 

Will had been so distracted that he had not noticed that Mike had entered the bathroom. 

Will didn’t respond. 

“Are you okay?” Mike asked, cautiously walking to Will. 

 

Those words were what made him fully break down.

 

He felt tears stream down his face.

“Will?” Mike asked moving closer to him, clearly panicked. 

“Mike….I..you know I love you right?”  Will asked threw his tears. 

Mike looked tooken back that this was the first thing Will said. 

 

“I do know and I love you too.”  Mike quickly responded, taking another step towards Will. 

Will stepped away from him and he noticed the look of sadness in Mike’s eyes. 

 

“I-I can’t do this anymore. I-I-I can’t live with with knowing that I could hurt you.” Will sobbed. 

Mike walked to Will and held him in his chest. Will sobbed into Mike’s chest. He didn’t want to leave Mike’s tight and loving embrace.

 

Mike seemed to catch on to what Will was talking about and held him tighter. 

 

“ Will, that was in the past. Why are you so worried?” Mike asked gently petting Wills hair.  

 

“How are you NOT worried? How can you love me? I am a monster. Why can’t you just call me a liar and betrayer and leave?” Will asked feeling a little angry. 

 

“Don’t  _ ever  _ say that Will. I love you so much. I don’t care what you have been through. You didn’t deserve any of it. I want to be here for you to face your past, your present, and your future. I love you Will, and nothing you could do,  _ nothing _ would ever change that. You never asked for this.” Mike placed a kiss on Will cheek. 

  
  


They stayed in the bathroom for a while more until Will had calmed down, Mike rubbing Will’s back soothing. Mike wiped off Will’s tears and kissed Will all over, telling him how much he loved him. 

 

Will felt his heart swell with love.  He was so lucky to have such a great boyfriend. When he told Mike this Mike had chuckled lightly. 

“No. I am the lucky one. You are so cute and braver than anyone in the whole world Will.” Mike responded with another kiss on the lips. 

 

Will didn’t think he was as brave as Mike but he was happy that Mike had said that he was.

 

Once Will was all cleaned up, he and Mike quietly made it back to his room.

Will fell asleep in Mikes arms, feeling safe, and happy. 

 

He could face his dreams. One day at a time. As long as Mike was with him, he was sure that he could do anything.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written by me as a Owari No Seraph fanfic but...eh
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Comments and Kudos are Welcomed :)


End file.
